<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>詹姆斯·德莱尼 by saltcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752428">詹姆斯·德莱尼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcake/pseuds/saltcake'>saltcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taboo (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom James Delaney, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcake/pseuds/saltcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>高德斯/詹姆斯  part1-2<br/>Alpha！洛娜/Omega！詹姆斯   part3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>詹姆斯·德莱尼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*补档<br/>三则短车</p>
<p>发表于2019/2/23</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>高德斯/詹姆斯，女装娘攻，骑乘</p>
<p>Part1-2</p>
<p>“你想要什么？”</p>
<p>德莱尼压在他的身上，将他笼罩在秃鹫羽翼般的阴影里。高德斯控制不住地发抖，他的喉头蠕动着，挤出一些破碎的气音，詹姆斯抚摸着他的嘴唇，他抹掉上面的劣质口红，塞进小莫莉的嘴里。他压低身子，凑近可怜的、瑟瑟发抖的猎物。</p>
<p>“你想要什么？” </p>
<p>他的鼻尖蹭着高德斯的，他昔日的挚友，搽着细腻的白粉，还带着一股香气，他打扮的像个女人，躺在他的身下，阴茎却杵着他的腿根。</p>
<p>“你想要我干你？” 他贴着他的嘴唇问，冰冷的吐息涌进他的肺叶里，詹姆斯的虎口压在高德斯的咽喉上，感受到他吞咽时震动的肌肉。他跨坐在高德斯的身上，屁股挨着他的腰腹，缓慢地磨蹭。</p>
<p>“还是……” 詹姆斯盯着他，他的眼睛总是蒙着一层水光，瞳仁却深不见底。</p>
<p>“想要操我？”</p>
<p>德莱尼问。 </p>
<p>–</p>
<p>詹姆斯骑他，像骑他那匹白得发光的骏马一样平稳、优雅。</p>
<p>那些低劣的油脂融化在他的肠道里，随着抽插外溢，打出细小的泡沫，然后沾在肮脏的裙子上。詹姆斯垂着眼看他，面无表情，自胸腔发出隆隆的、低沉的哼声。</p>
<p>他只在被插入的时候微皱了下眉，詹姆斯的手压在高德斯的小腹上，宣告自己的主导地位。他是领导者，是掌控者，他慢慢地沉下腰，黑色的眼睛注视着红着眼眶的莫莉。</p>
<p>“你得到我了( You got me)。”他的声音冰冷，像是阴暗角落里吐着信子的毒蛇，明黄色的眼眸阴恻恻地凝视着，“高德斯。”</p>
<p>高德斯哽咽出声，他闭上眼，下身却随着本能一下一下顶弄，詹姆斯隔着柔软的丝绸抚摸他，他贴着他的嘴唇，轻声说。</p>
<p>“嘘……”</p>
<p>他捂住莫莉的嘴，夹紧大腿，高德斯睁开眼，喉咙里发出凄厉的低嚎，他揪紧身下的床单，那些灼热的吐息烧着德莱尼的掌心，仿佛他把真心嚼碎吐出鲜红滚烫的血来。</p>
<p>詹姆斯安静地等待他射完精，他撑起大腿，让那条疲软的老二滑出来，白色的精液顺着他的大腿内侧流下来。</p>
<p>“所以，我们达成共识了吗？”</p>
<p>詹姆斯盯着他，高德斯咬着自己的手指， 小声地啜泣，詹姆斯歪过脖子，抬手给了他一耳光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alpha！洛娜/Omega！詹姆斯<br/>(Omega不要在发情期不穿裤子还乱跑</p>
<p>Part3</p>
<p>他的热潮降临。詹姆斯浑浑噩噩，他的血液在血管里沸腾，奔涌到他的太阳穴，突突地撞击着，然后搅乱了他的脑子，模糊了他对外界的感知，将他包裹进一层难以喘息的液体……像要把他淹死在滚烫的水里。</p>
<p>他扶着楼梯，木刺扎进他的手指，詹姆斯抬起手，他将流血的指腹放进嘴里吸吮。那些黏腻的液体从那张开口的小嘴里淌出来，沾湿了他的腿根，从阴影处流下来，在他的大腿内侧蒙上一层亮晶晶的水光。</p>
<p> 他要回到自己的房间去。詹姆斯不知道自己是怎么出来的，他站在通往阁楼的梯阶上，不停地流汗，衣服黏在身上。</p>
<p>有人来了。</p>
<p>他嗅得到味道，但是他的腺体坏了， 区分不出性别。詹姆斯倚到墙上，阴茎吐了两股水，打湿了他的长衫前摆。</p>
<p>“鲍小姐。” 他垂着眼，微微歪头，嗓音沙哑。</p>
<p>“我听到动静，”女人走上楼梯，她穿着睡裙，露着白净光滑的手臂和颈子，“过来看看你。”</p>
<p>詹姆斯闭了闭眼，他闻到了花香，洛娜走近他，“你脸色真差。”</p>
<p>汗水顺着他的额角流下来，詹姆斯看着她，呼吸变得沉重起来。</p>
<p>“我闻不到你。”</p>
<p>詹姆斯眨了眨眼，洛娜离得他太近，呼吸洒在他的颈窝里，她伸出手，抚过詹姆斯的下巴，领口，胸膛。</p>
<p>詹姆斯低低地沉吟一声。女人的指尖向下，探进了他的衣摆里。纤细柔嫩的手指握住他的老二，缓慢地揉弄，詹姆斯摆动着腰，喉咙里发出含糊地咕哝声，然后女人放开了他的阴茎，指尖向后，触碰到了湿润的穴口。</p>
<p>詹姆斯轻声闷哼，他能听到手指挤开潮湿软肉发出的水声，幽灵没有歌唱，他喘息着，圆润的指甲刮过柔软的内壁，詹姆斯闷声沉吟，一小股液体从他的体内漏出来。</p>
<p>“Omega？”洛娜的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，詹姆斯撑着墙壁，双腿外分着，他发出似乎含糊疑惑地气音。</p>
<p>“我能帮助你。”洛娜说，她笑，勾起嘴角。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>